Golden Shuichi
by hokage
Summary: at the end of the rainbow.. Eiri finds his pot of gold. oneshot only. please r&r no matter how late it is!


Golden Shuichi 

**by: Hokage**

**One shot only**

**Disclaimer: I don't own gravitation. This fic is st. tail inspired.**

**Summary: At the end of the rainbow there's Shuichi.. I mean, a pot of gold. Yuki finds his important treasure..**

**A/N: Minna! It's me again. I know it's so stupid of me to write another story while I'm not yet finished with Who isEiri's star, but I can't help it, eventhough I'm in a slump, the ideas came storming in my poor yaoi filled mind. Oh geez,who cares? I bet none of you are reading this so on with the story..**

Yuki woke up at the sound of pouring rain. He blinked and yawned at the sight of the laptop screen glaring at him. He turned it off, thinking that there's no use to continue since a slump visited him. He stood up and got himself lunch which consists of two cans of beer and cigarettes as side dish.

He had a headache earlier from the lack of ideas for his upcoming novel, and due to a never ending fight of him and his pink haired baka.

"I wonder where he is now." Yuki said with a sigh as he looked outside his glass walls.

It was around three pm, a time where people are supposed to be outside enjoying the day, yet, not even a single shadow was there. It was dark and noisy due to the rain and it was starting to flood.

"Tsk." Yuki muttered. His hands were trembling with cold.. or was it because he was worried with the singer?

He sat on the couch where his lover usually sleeps.

_"Onegai Yuki! Onegai! I heard it's raining hard today.. and I know you have a novel to finish.. but.." a kid dressed in a dog costume pleaded._

_"Whatever it is.. the answer is no." Yuki answered simply._

_"Awwww, Yuki, don't you care about me? I never asked for this before, please!_

_"Hmn."_

_"We are to finish practising at around three pm, and I need a ride, because its hard to travel when it's raining, you know, there are people who are stranded and I bet the buses are full, and we can't use the company car because the boss is not around, and Hiro can't ride his motorcycle and.._

_"Shut up."_

_"Yuki!"_

_"I said shut up, you are so annoying. You are talking about nonsense." Yuki glared at his laptop screen._

_"YUKI! I just need a favor! I mean, you never did this for me before. Could you please fetch me at NG later?"Shuichi knelt in front of Yuki with his puppy eyed look. "Please!"_

_But Yuki didn't even glance, because once he looked at the singer, he will easily accept his defeat, and besides, he was too occupied in his work to deal with Shuichi._

_"I told you, I'm working. Go away now." Yuki snapped._

_"Yuki, you really don't care right?" Shuichi's voice was wavy, afraid of the answer that the writer will give him._

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"Yuki!"_

_"I don't care, now go away!" he pushed Shuichi aside, but regreted it immediately._

_"Shu – "_

_Shuichi's tears were flowing immediately again, non stop. He didn't know how to go home at a kind of weather like this, and the only chance he got was for Yuki to fetch him, but he was being pushed. He got up without saying a word, hiding his eyes through his long pink bangs. His sobbing was still audible as he closed the door gently, leaving Yuki in his dark study._

The tall blonde stared at the clock as the second hand pointed at the number six. It was already three thirty, and was still raining madly outside.

_Classes are suspended, and there is a heavy traffic along the streets of Tokyo, passengers are advised to avoid that route since there was an earlier accident..._

Yuki blinked at the television as the reporter continued her reports on how many people were missing, or where landslides had occured, and othertragedies caused by the mad rain.

Three thirty five.

He looked outside and a shoe caught his eye, it was floating in the flood along with some trash. He started to panick.

"Shuichi."

He dialed the singer's number.

"Wierd.. it's too loud." The phone rang loudly, and it echoed in the whole apartment.

RING! RING!

"Hi, this is Shuichi. I can't answer the phone right now, please leave a message after the beep.."

"Oh geez.. he left it here." Yuki said. Shuichi's cellphone was vibrating and singing loudly on the kitchen table.

"Brat!" Yuki paced in the living room. He saw that Shuichi didn't bring any umbrella or his jacket at all. He cursed something like being stupid and a burden before leaving his apartment without turning off any electronic.

He ran outside cursing his memory on forgetting to change his tires. He looked for any signs of his idiot lover, and trembled when he didn't find any. He called Tohma earlier to ask for Shuichi, but the short blonde said that he canceled all activities for today. Now he looked like a wet chick, eventhough he was carrying an umbrella with him. Running and searching through the terrible cold and angry weather, he gave up and blamed himself.

"I'm really a cold hearted bastard.. Shuichi.. where are you.." he whispered to himself.

"I'm so sorry, Shuichi sorry.. please, I need to see you.. Shuichi.." he sat on the flooded path of the park (a/n: where they first met) , not caring that his clothes are soaked.

"Shuichi.. love.. Shuichi.. Shuichi.. Shuichi.. Shuichi.." he whispered all over and rested his head on his knees.

_Did I just say love?_

He stared up at the sky. The rain started to cease. The gray sky was slowly turning back to it's shining glow.

_Where is he? I bet he's somewhere sulking because of his stupidity. What kind of person will not bring an umbrella or coat with him if he knows that it will rain this hard. Tsk, really stupid._

"Heh.. and here I am letting myself be soaked with rain instead of finishing my work.. this is your fault Shuichi.. it's dangerous going outside at situations like this."

**Dangerous..**

**At times like this..**

**At a weather such as this..**

**Fuck..**

**What kind of lover am I? I'm more of an idiot than he is.**

"I.. what am I doing here.. I should be looking for him.." realization snapped back and he stood up automatically, leaving the umbrella behind. The level of flood lowered, and now, it's just drizzling.

Yuki's upper body is clearly seen from his white soaked shirt which was tightly hanging on him.

"Shuichi, if anything bad happens to you, I'll kill myself.. I'll kill myself.." he swore increasing his speed in running.

After minutes of running, the rain completely stopped. The sky was back to it's afternoon color, birds are freely soaring, and chirping.

"My knees.. are weak.. I'm cold.. Shuichi.." he said, stopping for a while.

"Could you tell me where my Shuichi is?" he talked to the birds and slapped himself for his idiocity. "Yeah right..as if birds can talk.." he muttered and the birds turned away from him, flying towards a colorful arc in the sky.

"This.." he stepped.

"This.. is so beautiful.. I've never seen one.."

"There's a saying.. or was it a song? At the end of this.." he talked to himself, recalling a certain song he learned when he was little.

He walked slowly feeling exhausted. He stopped by a playground and sat on one of the swings. He wandered his eyes and a shade of pink caused him to wince.

"Shu.." he walked towards the weak and sleeping figure under the slide

**At the end of the rainbow.. there's a pot of gold..**

**A treasure..**

Yuki shook the drenched kid gently. When the kid didn't stir, he wrapped his arms around him and held him close to his heart.

"Shu.. com'n.. let's go home." He whispered.

"Mn.." the singer muttered.

"Your'e trembling." Yuki felt and placed a hand over Shuichi's forehead.

"Fever.." he whispered again and carried Shuichi (bridal style).

"Shu.. I've found my treasure.. at the end of the rainbow.." he kissed Shuichi's burning forehead and walked back home.

* * *

Amethyst eyes opened and met golden ones. The golden eyes looked happy and at the same time worried.

"Shuichi.. how are you feeling?" Yuki sat beside Shuichi.

"Yuki.. where am I?"

"Your'e inside my room, baka. Don't you remember?"

"Did you.. change my clothes?" he asked innocently looking down at the new garment.

"Who else will do it? Are you hungry?"

"Oh. Thanks." Shuichi replied weakly and sat up.

"Ah.. you looked like you didn't sleep, was it because I'm lying here? Sorry!" he got up from the writer's bed, but was pushed back.

"Ouchiiees." Shuichi trembled.

"msory." Yuki mumbled. Shuichi stared.

"I'm sorry.. for being a bastard.. I'm sorry, because of me you had a fever. I'm sorry.. for everything.. I'm sor –

He was stopped by a tight hug around his waist. (a/n: sorry it's not a kiss!)

"No.. I'm sorry" Shuichi buried his face on Yuki's chest and cried. "If only I was smart enough, you wouldn't go out in the rain and look for me. I'm sorry, I'm really a burden."

"There's nothing to be sorry about Shu, it was my fault. Don't apologize. This wouldn't happen if I agreed on fetching you." He lifted Shuichi's chin closer to his and brushed his lips gently on the singer's.

He kissed Shuichi passionately, pulling the singer's head closer. He rested his free hand on Shuichi's back. Shuichi relaxly closed his eyes, enjoying their kiss, and wrapped his arms on Yuki's neck. After they kissed, they held each other for minutes.

"Shuichi, did you know how I found you?" Yuki said breaking the silence. Shuichi shook his head.

"I remembered a song when I was little. The song goes like.. at the end of the rainbow.. there's a pot of gold.." he tried his best to sing and Shuichi laughed.

"Hehe.. I didn't know you could sing." Shuichi smiled.

"Hmph.." he muttered.

"So, what's the connection of that song on finding me?" Shuichi asked.

"The rain stopped, and I saw a beautiful arc in the sky. I followed it to find the end, then, I found a treasure."

"A treasure! Hounto? Where is it!" Shuichi squealed.

"It's here, clinging to me tightly right now, squealing like there's no tomorrow." Yuki beamed down and locked his seductive eyes through Shuichi's.

"You – you mean.. the treasure.. you found.."

"I found my treasure.. at the end of the rainbow." He smiled and gave Shuichi another kiss.

"Yuki.." Shuichi whispered after pulling away. "I love you.."

"Hmph.. I should've stole the pot of gold." He smiled.

And they slept together, locked in each other's embrace.

**a/n: crap right? Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Oh yes! Another fic accomplished! Yes yes yes yes! Please review! Onegai? Hehe, it was raining here when I wrote this.. and I wrote it only for an hour and a half I think.. woooo! I really love Shu and Yuki! Ja! Til my next fic.. watch out for the finishing chapters of Who is Eiri's star.. and stay tuned for my upcoming new gravi fic.. if this is fluff, the next will be all too angsty.**

**Mwuahaha! Please review no matter how late it is coz I need them!**


End file.
